The first time
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Lo hacía por que las palabras de Izaya resonaban muy dentro de su cabeza...' ¿Enserio pensaste que me entregué a ti por otra cosa? ' 'yo lo hice contigo sin sentir nada. ' Shizaya. Fic hermano de 'This is the last time'.


**Ciao! Este es mi segundo fic de Durarara!, totalmente Shizaya por que esa pareja es uno de mis nuevos ''crush''.**

**Gracias a la gente que me animó a seguir escribiendo sobre este pairing, les traigo éste trabajo que está muy muy ligado a ''This is the last time''. Es un regalo en especial para las personitas que me estaban pidiendo continuación en el otro, desgraciadamente no creí congruente seguir con un fic que era de un solo capítulo. Sin embargo, ''The first time'' también es un capítulo único, que es hermano de mi primer fic Shizaya, para que entiendan un poco mejor sería bueno que leyeran ''This is the last time'' aunque no es muy necesario. Pero me gusta hacerle publicidad a mis fics. xD**

**Con cariño, para ustedes. **

**Advertencias: Lenguaje inapropiado, violencia, lemmon, sufrimiento de personajes. (Si quedan traumad s no es cosa mía señores).**

* * *

**The first time**

Había pasado poco mas de un mes completo de no ver a la pulga jodida, era extraño no verlo vagar en Ikebukuro por las noches haciendo de las suyas. No es que lo extrañara o algo por el estilo, al contrario seguramente si Shizuo lo veía probablemente iba a arrancarle la cabeza de su cuerpo con las manos, hasta se pondría los guantes negros que Celty le regaló en aquella pelea contra las ''hijas'' de Sonohana Anhri para no mancharse las manos con tan sucia sangre, apestosa… ¿sería de otro color? Tal vez por pertenecer a Izaya entonces debe ser negra como el cuervo carroñero, oportunista, traicionero y perverso que era. Si, su sangre debe ser negra y tan fría, como el carácter del estúpido.

A Heiwajima Shizuo no le importaba pensar en cometer un crimen mientras observa en la plaza central a niños jugando, no es que una persona sea capaz de conectar su cabeza a una computadora para observar lo que pasaba por su mente en el instante. Ciertamente no era posible y le alegraba, por lo menos desquitarse en sus pensamientos lo calmaba un poco.

Por que lo que Izaya le hizo le lastimó por dentro, tanto que una noche gritó en esa misma plaza sus penas por así llamarlo. Desastre que el rubio no dejó de hacer en una semana completa. Shinra el científico tuvo que hospedarlo dos semanas en su casa para que no se hiciera mucho daño. Le agradecía el haber curado los golpes en la cabeza que se había hecho al golpearse a sí mismo contra una pared.

Lo hacía por que las palabras de Izaya resonaban muy dentro de su cabeza…

'' _¿Enserio pensaste que me entregué a ti por otra cosa? '' _

'' _Y bueno, vaya que eres una bestia en la cama y la pasé bien pero yo lo hice contigo sin sentir nada. ''_

'' _Me pareció que seducirte era la mejor forma de joderte. ''_

…

tal como en éste momento.

Toma el cigarrillo de su boca.

''_Por que quería ver tu reacción''._

Se pone de pie violentamente.

'' _¿Te dolió que te dijera la verdad? ''_

Tira al piso y presiona con su zapato el tubo de nicotina hasta apagarlo y hacerlo añicos.

''_..lo hice contigo sin sentir nada. ''_

Shinra y Celty quienes estaban sentados juntos en la orilla de la fuente vieron esa reacción por parte de Shizuo y corrieron enseguida, sabían que estaba encabronado y perdería el control rápidamente, el ya estaba por quitar una señal de ''punto de reunión'' para cometer sus atrocidades. El castaño se encargó de subirlo a la motocicleta y ella personalmente lo llevó a su casa.

''Tienes que dejar de pensar en él, no vale la pena. ''

Eso fue lo que Celty le escribió en su PAD al dejarlo en su casa. Respondió con un gruñido, por lo que la Dullahan volvió a escribir con rapidez.

''No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir''.

Asintió con la cabeza después de soltar un suspiro, y la Jinete sin cabeza arrancó dejando al rubio en la puerta de su casa.

Pero algo lo tenía inquieto, que lo llamaran loco pero sentía a Orihara Izaya cerca de ahí. Siempre era así, cuestión de sentir su molesta presencia. Era por ello que en cada lugar que estaba el pelinegro de locas ideas, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro iba a darle tremenda paliza. Y lo pensaba, bien merecidas por arruinarle la existencia. Por que desde que Izaya apareció en su vida es lo único que ha hecho, complicarle la maldita existencia.

Pasaba en ese momento, hasta podía jurarle al ente flotante de allá arriba que gobierna los paraísos celestiales inalcanzables para los pecadores que Izaya estaba en Tokio, no sabía si en Ikebukuro o en Shinjiku pero, de algo estaba seguro: la pulga regresó.

Había Algo extraño dentro de Shizuo, los primeros pasos a la avenida le pesaron, una presión invadió su pecho. Llevó su mano a ese lugar mientras a medida que caminaba también el nudo que de repente apareció en su garganta se apretaba cada vez más hasta el punto de asfixiarlo.

_ ¿Qué es esto? –Se pregunta a sí mismo tocándose el cuello sin dejar de caminar.-

_Es como si estuviera…_

_ ¿Cómo podrá? –Gruñe.-

_Angustiado. _

_ No es normal, no hay razón.

_Para estarlo_.

Mientras apresuraba el paso, colocó un cigarrillo en su boca. Tal vez con el humo del tabaco se le podría abrir la garganta al menos para hablar más fuerte.

Por inercia llegó a ese lugar.

Joder… de todos los lugares que hay en la Ciudad ¿por qué ahí?

Volver a ese lugar le hacía recordar esos momentos: '' Izaya, beso, día de paz. ''

_ Estacionamiento… -Apretó los puños, chocando sus dientes enfurecido.-

Entra al oscuro lugar, no había nadie ya que eran las diez de la noche en domingo, el establecimiento estaba cerrado. De alguna manera Shizuo pensó que Izaya podría estar ahí… o tal vez ya alucinaba.

Tanto daño que le hizo ¿es normal que se preocupe por saber su ubicación? A veces pensaba lo que Shinra decía y que Simon afirmaba: ''Te has hecho dependiente de él'', y viceversa. Pero ellos… ¿qué sabían?

Mucho tiempo de conocerse y de llevarse mal, si uno desapareciera el otro no se complementaría ni con su propia ira amiga. ''Son como dos cables pasa corriente'' esa es la comparación que Kadota mencionó.

Una punzada invadió su corazón, tal como lo sintió al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de la pulga.

''_Lo que quería experimentar era si tenías sentimientos. '' _

Hasta ese momento... pensó que lo había sentido de la peor manera, pero no, esta vez la punzada atraviesa… carcome… mierda, dolía.

Siente un nudo en la garganta.

Su cigarrillo cae de su boca.

Y corre ante la figura sentada en la cajuela de un automóvil… ¿era enserio que estaba haciendo eso?

Ante la oscuridad del lugar apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar la escena.

_ ¡Estúpido!

_ Ah… Shizu-chan… ¿qué haces aquí? –Aunque por la oscuridad no era posible observar detalles, el rubio pudo notar que Izaya sonreía como siempre.- ¿Sabes? Te hice el favor… -Ciertamente no entendía, pero el moreno extendió su mano para entregarle algo.- toma mi navaja, consérvala.

El rubio seguía sin entender lo que su eterno rival estaba haciendo, cierto quería matarlo por lo que le había echo hace más de un mes, pero detectó que ealgo andaba mal en Izaya, ¿eso que resbalaba por sus ojos eran lágrimas reales? ¿Debería importarte Heiwajima Shizuo?

Sí, por que nunca le había visto derramar una lágrima, y nunca pensó vivir para contarlo.

Toma la navaja, precavido y notó algo, está mojada, tiene aroma a metal pero es distinto al de la hoja afilada del arma punzo cortante. Es diferente… como un penetrante olor a óxido.

Bravo, por fin comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Tuvo que despertar del shock de veinte segundos, se pellizcó en el brazo hasta provocarse un moretón pero siguió en ese mismo lugar con el hijo de puta de Izaya quien al parecer ha cometido la peor estupidez de su vida, eso era real, ¡Joder, lo era! Ese estúpido ¡maldito!

_ Shizu-chan ¿ni con suicidarme podrás perdonarme por todo, verdad? Lo que te hice fue duro, te lastimó mucho.

_ ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Imbécil! –Le grita, y mientras le toma los brazos bruscamente observa sus muñecas para comprobar lo que temía.-

_ No lo soporto, siempre tu, alguien me dijo una vez que yo dependía de ti –Shizuo abritó los ojos sorprendido.- y puede que sea cierto… no me siento tranquilo sin verte al menos una vez a la semana aunque solo sea para pelear. Me gusta joderte, molestarte, es mi hobbie favorito y lo hago por que solo así puedo acercarme a ti. –Decía, mientras lloraba más.- la verdad es que eres increíble Shizu-chan, tienes una fuerza de los mil demonios y además de ello demostraste que tienes sentimientos, resultaste ser todo un humano, por que vi que cuando lo hicimos aquella vez fuiste tan distinto en cada una de tus acciones… tienes sentimientos. Por eso eres increíble. Y no dije la verdad ese día… por que pensaba que eras mi debilidad, me sentía impotente, débil y si lo decía hubiera muerto de vergüenza… lo confieso ahora por que a estas alturas no importa, moriré de verdad. –Sonríe.- Ya no lidiarás conmigo, no pelearemos ni lloraremos, no te cabrearás más por mi culpa. Pero quiero que sepas lo que he callado desde cuando estábamos en la escuela, la verdad. –Interrumpe el rubio.-

_ ¡Cállate ya pulga! No vas a morir, prefiero matarte yo mismo antes de que mueras por haberte desgraciado las jodidas venas. –Le gritó histérico, pero con un rostro preocupado.-

_ Te amo Shizu-chan.

El corazón de Shizuo latió de más al procesar lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro, pero era Izaya… ¿debía creer todo lo que le había dicho?

_ N-no digas tontería, te estás desangrando es normal que agonices. –Ordenó y se quitó una de las mangas de la camisa blanca que vestía, la rompió en pedazos y ató la tela alrededor de las muñecas del pelinegro que sangraban abundantemente haciendo un torniquete.

_ No son tonterías. Hablo enserio, yo te amo. –Canturreaba.-

_ Desgraciado… no mientas, me usaste la última vez y ahora que cometiste esta estupidez me vienes con esto. No soy tu puta marioneta, esa es Namie, y Ryuugamine Mikado, no puedes manejarme a tu antojo ¡no puedes! ¡Aún cuando sea fácil para mi caer ante tu molesta persona! Me tienes loco, ya estoy harto porque cada vez que apareces me dan ganas de matarte y a la vez de comerte a besos maldito. El humano soy yo, el que te ama soy yo. –Sentenció tomándolo entre sus brazos finalmente.-

_ No me importa lo que ladres, te amo, por esto prefería morir a sentir que solo tu puedes hacerme sentir de otra manera.

_ Ya cállate, dije.

El rubio acercó su rostro al de la pulga y sin demorar besó los labios del pelinegro, tenían un sabor salado por las lágrimas que los recorrieron. Los roces eran finos y apasionados a la vez, como si fuera el último beso que se darían en su existencia, Izaya lamió el labio inferior del mayor y éste mordió un poco el suyo. Sus húmedas lenguas se encontraron y danzaron en contacto una con la otra sacando un suspiro en el menor. Shizuo se separó un poco, lamió el hilito de saliva que salía de la comisura de los labios de Izaya y procedió a cargar al lesionado.

_ Aguanta, vamos con Shinra.

_ ¿Eh? Pensé que me ibas a dejar morir aquí. –Soltó una sonrisa.-

_ Aún puedo hacerlo.

_ Eres realmente malo. –Dijo en tono cantado.-

_ ¡Cállate pulga o te tiro al basurero que es a donde perteneces!

En menos de quince minutos, Celty los recogió en una avenida cercana y Shinra en su casa atendió al pelinegro, quien se hizo daño con su propia navaja. Afortunadamente no hubo daños irreversibles pero la operación tardó algunas horas por lo complicado que era restaurar las corrientes de sangre.

Los días de recuperación los pasó en casa de Celty y Shinra. Pocos días pasaron para que el necio se fuera de ahí, aún le faltaba el retiro de vendajes pero aún así se fue. Una semana después Izaya, recuperado comenzó a dormir seguido en la casa de Shizuo, para Namie eso era bueno, una señal de que probablemente se pueda quedar con el dinero de todos los trabajos de su ''jefe''.

Las manos de Shizuo eran frías, se posaban en todo centímetro de su piel. Sus carnosos labios atrapaban su miembro en una excelente felación que lo llevaba a lugares que nunca creyó conocer gracias a las sensaciones que le provocaba, que eran indefinidas para él. Izaya se sentía en el cielo cada vez que la tibia lengua del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro acariciaba su glande. No dejaba de gemir audiblemente, aumentó su voz al sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre.

_ Sh-Shizu-chan… apártate. –Le exigió, apretando los dientes, lo jala del cabello.-

_ Cállate… córrete en mi boca. –Respondió en seco, siguiendo con la tarea de estimular a su pareja.-

El rubio comenzó a succionar el pene del contrario sin piedad, agarrándose de sus caderas de un lado mientras con la otra mano se guiaba para seguir estimulando su parte sensible. Apretó tanto la piel de sus caderas que juró haber visto un par de moretones.

Un gemido acompañado por el arqueamiento de la espalda le indicó al rubio que su amante llegó al límite. Tragó cuanto viscoso líquido seminal salía de el, sin pudor degustó sus semilla hasta dejarlo todo limpio. Después subió en un camino de besos y mordidas hasta sus labios, donde lo besó con su lengua. Izaya estaba exhausto pero aquel contacto le volvió loco y lo excitó muy rápido. Shizuo se aferró a la espalda del contrario, apretándola mientras rozaba su miembro con el ''amiguito'' de la pulga, ya no podía más. Necesitaba hacerlo suyo en ese momento o se moriría. Y de una sola estocada penetró a Izaya, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Esperó un poco a que se acostumbrara.

_ Q-que salvaje…

_ Cállate.

_ Sigue de una maldita vez.

Comenzó su vaivén moderado sin soltar la piel del pelinegro, mientras sentía como sus uñas eran encajadas en su espalda. Algo afirmaba que dejarían muchas marcas en sus cuerpos.

Shizuo fue más rápido, sacándole más gemidos a Orihara. Sus cuerpos conectados, sus alientos chocaban al igual que el sudor y aroma de ambos se combinaba en la noche bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Izaya volvió a correrse, esta vez entre sus vientres. Shizuo soltó un gruñido y al estirarse, se corrió dentro del moreno. Culminando la muestra de los sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo.

Lo que sintió Izaya fue diferente… cálido y a la vez no sabía describirlo. ¿Lo habrán hecho con sentimiento?

El beso ardiente de las buenas noches por parte de Shizuo le sacó de dudas. Esa calidez en el pecho que sentía cada vez que el rubio tocaba sus labios… ¿eso era el amor? Lo que pronunciaba fácilmente como un…

_ Te amo Shizuo. –Dijo al oído de su amante, quien descansaba su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.-

Creyó ver a la bestia sonreír.

La rutina volvió a ser la misma, matarse entre ellos de día y de tarde. Pero de noche era distinto, en donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo conociendo ese sentimiento nuevo para los dos en la casa de Heiwajima Shizuo.

El comprendió que las cosas que hacía Izaya eran molestas pero a la vez con intenciones de acercársele.

Y por supuesto, comprendió que aquel incidente no era _''la última vez''_ sino…

''_la primera vez''._

* * *

_Tal vez la personalidad de ellos dos en éste fic está un poco distorsionada, pero ¿no cambiamos todos cuando nos pasa una situación en la que sufrimos un poco y nos volvemos más sensibles? eso le pasó a Shizuo. Lamento si algo no es de su agrado, en verdad me metí en ese personaje e hice mi mejor esfuerzo. _

_Recibo todo tipo de críticas. Vamos, soy macho ¡aguanto todo!_

*Ruki*


End file.
